1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an alarm system and, more specifically, to a wireless silent alarm apparatus including a notification device having a receiver for receiving an alarm signal emitted by an alarm apparatus. A user may selectively set the alarm apparatus to emit the alarm signal at a predetermined time. Upon receiving the alarm signal a silent notification device is activated for notifying the user without disturbing any people in the immediate vicinity. The alarm apparatus may be able to transmit a plurality of alarm signals for receipt by a plurality of notification devices for notifying different users at various times.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous other vibratory and skin sensation signaling devices exist in the prior art. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 256,265 issued to Samuel S. Applegate on Apr. 11, 1832.
Another patent was issued to Attell B. Anderson on Mar. 1, 1955 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,703,344. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,628 was issued to Hubert Rene Louis Fossard on Jan. 22, 1974 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 6, 1978 to Hrand M. Muncheryan as U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,944.
Another patent was issued to Kazunobu Igarashi on Jun. 26, 1984 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,387. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,677 was issued to John S. Lewis on Oct. 27, 1981 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 19, 1983 to Jerome Sulkoski as U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,759.
Another patent was issued to Wilhelm Pfander on Mar. 1, 1988 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,934. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,686,882 was issued to Sandra M. Giani on Nov. 11, 1997 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 9, 1998 to Paul Berman as U.S. Pat. No. 5,764,594.
Another patent was issued to Stephen A. Sprigg on Aug. 23, 2001 by the World Intellectual Property Organization as Patent No. WO01/61873A1. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,105 was issued to William F. Hajel on Feb. 2, 1999 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 21, 2000 to David Najarian as U.S. Pat. No. 6,151,278.
While the above vibratory and skin sensation type signaling devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.